Portable devices, such as smart phones, tablet computing devices, and laptop computing devices, are able to store large quantities of information that is often personal, confidential, or otherwise valuable to the device owner. In addition, these small devices are often expensive and costly to replace if the device is stolen. Current security of these portable devices largely centers around a code, such as a password, that is entered before a user can access data stored in the device. However, if the device is not in the secure mode (e.g., password protected, etc.), then someone to takes the device from the owner can access the data. In addition, if the device is taken from an area, such as a table, when the owner is not looking, the owner is unaware that the device has been stolen.